A Father
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Two Mutants. Both attemping suicide at the same moment. At the same place. When they finally stop thinking about their own problems, they may notice each other. And find a reason to live. RogueXWarren BobbyXKitty. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Jemina was talking to me on the phone and I was thinking that her and I constantly make Rogue & Warren suicidal in our fics. She was telling me about three new suicidal ones, and I was sitting there…and then suddenly…"What If Rogue and Warren tried to commit suicide at the exact same time?"**

**Spoilers: Sure, why not.**

**Date: Occurring soon after X-3**

**Couple: Hmmm, I wonder…**

**Reviews: Yes, please, I LOVE them.**

**Author: Moi (Rayne)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

**Author's Note: Thank You Jem for making me come up with this funny idea on the telephone.**

**Title of Story: A Father**

**Chapter One: Great Minds Think Alike**

Rogue stood on the edge of the roof, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She's considered suicide so many times, but never had to nerve to go and do it. Finish the job. But after today, she didn't see how she could stay.

The spark had already gone out with Bobby. It seemed almost immediately after she came back, without the cure, he became distant and unloving. It wasn't like he was mean. He just wasn't there. Rogue had always hoped they'd rekindle their love, but it had never occurred. And today, she found out why.

Bobby was too busy having a spark with Kitty Pryde.

She'd walked in on them, in Kitty's bed, and without a word, turned and sped away. She had cried her tears, sobbed and moaned, and now, it was time for the finale. She edged a little closer, her toes hanging off the roof.

Half of her wanted to just stop, turn, and go back to her unsatisfying relationship with Bobby. It was predictable, and safe. But what she was surprised to notice was that, even though she was upset he had cheated and didn't love her anymore, she didn't love him either.

To love somebody, they have to be there.

And Bobby wasn't. Ever. He was too busy getting tutoring from Kitty. Rogue didn't care so much that she'd lose Bobby. But could she really go through another relationship like that?

No touching. Nothing. No kiss, no hug, no holding hands. No nothing. Forever stuck so close, but far away. If it wasn't enough that somebody had been unfaithful to her, to kill herself, then knowing she'd be forever untouched was.

She wanted kids. A family. A husband. A life.

But no. She couldn't touch a single bit of skin. It hurt so bad to love somebody who didn't love you back because they couldn't touch you. She realized Bobby had stopped loving her the second he saw she still had her gift. Gift? Curse.

Just as she was going to suck it up, and jump, she heard a shuffling behind her. She turned around, and directly on the other side of the roof was somebody else. They were about to do what she was planning on doing. But they didn't see her.

She noticed right away the bare back and two spots where wings once attached. She recalled hoping nobody would come in stop her, so she decided to leave him alone too. She didn't really know who he was. She's seen flashes of him from the corner of her eye, or seen him flying up in the sky, but she'd never seen his face. When his headed titled a little towards her, she gasp. He was beautiful.

Obviously hearing her noise, he turned his face, and looked at her straight in the eye. Neither moved from their spots on the roof.

She looked at him, and he looked at her.

"Hi," she said, the wind carrying her whisper away. He nodded back in response. She quietly took a step back from the edge, and he followed her suit. Soon they were a good five feet away, still standing still.

Suddenly, as if a random streak of passion emerged, they flung to each other, their lips touching hungrily. He kissed her, and she kissed him. They didn't know what they were doing. They didn't care. They just stood, in the same spot, lips pressed, for minutes on end.

And all Rogue could think the whole time was…_I can touch him, I can touch him, I can touch him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Remember Remember**

Once the two had pulled away, Rogue kept close, her hands lighting gently on his breasts. "Still touching," she mumbled to herself.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Beg your pardon?"

Rogue smiled, "Nothing. Just nothing." He nodded, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm Rogue, by the way," she blushed.

He smiled, "Warren."

"You're Warren Worthington the third? So you're the fella whose dad is trying to '_fix_' all of us."

"He is trying," Warren sighed, "Though there's really nothing to fix."

The two stood in silence for a moment, gazing into each others eyes, newly dazed by the feeling they both were getting. Then it was all ruined.

"Rogue?" Bobby called, as he headed across the roof. Rogue dropped her hands to her sides, and took a deep breath. "What the hell are you doing up here? You know how long it took me to get up here. My ice was melting as quick as could be, and it was making for a bad staircase."

"Why didn't you get Kitty to help?" Rogue growled, "I'm sure she can cool you down."

Bobby tried to lie. He really did. Rogue could at least give him credit for his skills. "What the hell? Me and Pryde?"

"Pryde and I," Warren corrected. Bobby caste a furious glance in his direction.

"What the hell were you doing up here with him, huh?" Bobby growled, glaring at Warren.

"Definitely not what you and Kitty were just doing," Rogue retorted, "I'm not that much of a bitch."

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Bobby muttered.

"Really?" Rogue shot back, "I'm sure the vision of Kitty on top of you is pretty jammed in your memory. I know it's jammed in mine, and I just can't wait to get it out."

Bobby scoffed, "Again. I don't know what you're saying."

"Maybe Kitty should come up here and reenact it for you," Warren offered, "Then you might remember."

Bobby sped towards the other mutant and socked him right in the face, "Stay out of it bird-boy."

Rogue bent down to tend to Warren's bruise, already forming on his cheek.

"Don't help _him_!" Bobby snarled, grabbing Rogue arm and throwing her back. Rogue stumbled five feet back. And then she tripped off the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Let Me Be Your Wings**

She was a near three feet from the earth's floor, when two strong arms grabbed her. They wrapped around her, and shoved her upward, throwing themselves under her just as impact arrived. When she opened her eyes, she found herself unscratched, and perfectly unharmed. But found that Warren, who had purposely took the hit instead of her, wasn't moving. She lowered her head to his heart, and sighed in relief. "Still breathing."

She quickly hollered for help, and was glad to see Mr. McCoy racing outdoors for assistance. He scooped the male mutant up, and sped inside, heading as quickly as he could to the medical center.

Once inside, he set the mutant down on a metical bed, and began to examine him. Rogue didn't know much about Mr. McCoy, but after Jean's death (for the second time), he had become the new doctor of the school, and he was damn good at his job. The door had been closed; only Rogue allowed inside. Hank tended to Warren gently, but swiftly. Within a couple of hours, he turned and sighed.

"Everything is alright."

Rogue, who'd been waiting patiently, nodded, "How bad is he?"

"Bad, I'm afraid, but not life threatening. He'll live, I'm positive of that, but he's received some damage in his left leg that I'm not sure can ever be fixed. His wings will grow back fully in a number of months, the rest of him will heal, but his leg might not.

Rogue blushed, "How's the rest of him down below?"

Hank chuckled, "Perfectly fine, Marie. It's only his leg."

"Good, is there anything I can do?" Rogue asked.

Hank nodded, "Well, his leg will need three injections a day of this product I've created. He'll need it for about a month."

"What does it do?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Well, it makes sure that even if his leg won't be a useable part of him, it will still be alive and blood will be circulating. Basically making sure that it doesn't die, and the rest of him lives. It's odd, I've never seen this before, but something's very wrong with his leg. After a month of injections, he'll be able to walk with a crutch."

"Is it fatal if he doesn't get the injections?" Rogue asked.

Hank sighed, "Until his leg heals enough to at least be functioning partly, yes. He needs it. But I can do the injections, so you won't have to deal with that."

Rogue nodded, "Thanks for helping him. Is it alright if I stay in here?"

"It'd probably be best, actually, if you did. When he wakes, he can wake to a friendly face," Hank said, and with that, he left.

Getting no other visitors, Rogue assumed Hank informed everybody that the two needed their privacy. She sat down next to the bed, on a small metal stool. She grabbed his pale hand and placed the palm on her lips, kissing it softly.

"You'll be alright," she whispered. She was surprised at how strong her feelings had gotten for him. But you couldn't fight fate.

She sat there for a number of hours; until the sky was pitch black outside the room's window and he woke up.

"I didn't think you saw angles until after you died," he whispered.

"How do you know you're not dead?" she asked, smiling.

"Cause in heaven, there's no pain. Only beauty. So then again, I could very well be in heaven. You're too beautiful to be mortal."

"Wow," she blushed, "I didn't realize you were this cheesy. It's pretty cute."

"Most people don't stay long enough to find out," he sighed.

She smiled, "They don't know what they're missing." She leaned in a kissed him again. The result was much the same as before: a rush of feelings, yet none of them pain.

He scooted over, "Lay with me." She obeyed without protesting, and gently snuggled up to him. He shifted so they could lay together comfortably, without irritating his wounds.

"Are we together then?" he asked, "If we're kissing and sleeping together."

Rogue laughed, "No, Warren, I'm just doing this because I'm bored."

"So it's not because you can touch me?" he asked.

Rogue mumbled, "How'd you know that I can't touch?"

"I've heard things about you," he said, "People say you hurt people when you touch their skin."

"I do," she said solemnly, "And then they hurt me back by casting me out."

"Mr. Logan doesn't," Warren whispered, "From our mentions of you in class, it seems he thinks very highly of you, and I heard you touched him."

Rogue nodded, "We have a…different relationship. He's like my father."

Warren winced, "Not a good word to use."

Rogue smirked, "Sorry. He's like a caring, loving, older man."

Warren smiled quietly, "I'm not familiar with that."

Rogue nodded, "Well one day you'll be one. You'll be a father. And you, neither your kids will be ashamed to call you that. But you'll need the right woman first."

Warren blushed, "If that's all I need, then I may become a father sooner then you think."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kiss**

Rogue woke up still curled up in Warren's arms. He was breathing softly, cool breath hitting her face and sending a rush of feelings through her. She'd just spent the night with a guy. Sure they hadn't done anything, but it was still new. She wasn't exactly sure how to react upon waking, but she decided to just stay put, and gaze at Warren's ever-beautiful face.

Conveniently, he woke only a few minutes later, but neither moved. Just starred.

They were so distracted by each other, that they didn't notice somebody enter the room.

"See you two are gettin' cozy," Bobby growled from the end of the bed. Rogue sat up.

"You would know about getting' cozy with others, wouldn't you?" Rogue hissed, getting out of bed, and straightening out her wrinkled clothes.

"You clearly don't know what you're talking about," Bobby sighed, "And neither do I."

"I don't care, Bobby. Me and you are over," she snapped, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Well now we are, since I see what you've been doing behind my back!" he answered.

"Whatever Bobby," she stood up, and then turned to Warren, "I'll bring you back something from the dining hall." She sped past Bobby, and was relieved to see Hank enter as she was leaving, "Stay until I get back." He nodded in response and she headed to the kitchen.

Once she'd gotten enough food for the both of them, she returned to the room, to find Bobby and Hank still there. Warren looked pleased to see her.

Rogue ignored Bobby as she sat down in the bed next to Warren, "You need any help?" Angel shook his head, took the plate happily and began to eat. Rogue ate her own food, ignoring the awkwardness of the room.

"OK, Warren, I'm going to do the injection," Hank announced, preparing a needle.

Warren winced, "I hate needles." Rogue nodded for Hank to do it, and as he put the needle to Warren's skin, she leaned over, and pressed her lips against his. Warren, who still had food in his mouth, almost choked. They both broke away, coughing, and laughing. Then they both turned a lovely shade of red.

"I'm not just gonna watch this," Bobby snapped, heading for the door, "You fat-ass bitch."

Hank tried to call Bobby back and scold him, but Bobby stormed away.

"Don't worry Hank," Rogue added, "He's just heading off to screw his little Kitty-cat."

Hank sighed, "Watch your mouth, young lady. And it doesn't matter; he still needs to be spoken to. We don't use words like that at this school." Hank left, determined.

Warren smiled, "You're a good kisser."

"Am I?" Rogue said proudly, grinning. She batted her eye lashes playfully and put a hand innocently to her breast.

Warren chuckled, "I believe so. But I might need a second try to really come to my decision." Rogue pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, which they probably wouldn't have pulled away from if somebody hadn't entered.

"Um, _hello_?" Storm said, snapping her fingers. Rogue gasped and scooted off of Warren's lap, which she had somehow ended up in.

"I see you're feeling better," she said, smiling at Warren.

"Rogue was just giving me my medicine," Warren replied smoothly. Rogue choked, and turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Well, I just wanted to check how you were," Storm headed back to the door, "Maybe I'll pass on checking again, eh?"

She slipped out the door, and her footsteps died away.

"That was embarrassing!" Rogue sighed.

Warren laughed, "I thought it was fun."

"Well duh," Rogue smirked, "You were kissing me!"

"Why would Bobby cheat on you?" Warren asked.

"No touching," Rogue reminded him.

"Then how do we…?" Warren asked, holding tightly to her hand.

"I don't know," Rogue said, "And I don't really care."

Warren nodded. Rogue whispered, "I'm gonna go to the girls-room, be right back." Rogue quickly left the room and headed down the hall to the nearest restroom. She went through the swinging door and stopped- dead in her tracks.

Bobby had Kitty up against the wall, and they were full-on making-out. Literally sucking off each other's faces.

"And you say I'm cozy?" Rogue retorted. Bobby spun around, keeping a firm hand on Kitty's rear. Kitty was smiling stupidly and licking her lips. Rogue laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Kitty growled, "Whore."

Rogue replied sharply, "I was laughing at you. And how incredible bitchy you are."

Bobby let go of the butt and leaned against the wall.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" he hissed. Rogue stepped forward, and smacked Bobby right on the cheek.

"Ass."

Then she turned to Kitty, and hit her, harder, on the cheek.

"Slut."

And then she turned, and sped out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews, people. If you want me to keep posting. Review. Review. Please. Review.**

**Or expect a starling end.**

**Lies and Truths: Which is Better?**

The next morning, Rogue woke up most the same. In Warren's arms. Safe. She buried her face in his bare chest and closed her eyes, hoping to never wake up from the dream. It simply had to be a dream.

"Good morning," a stern voice said from the foot of the bed. Rogue jumped, and accidentally woke Warren.

"Oh, Hey Storm," Rogue said: still dreary from sleep.

"We need to speak."

Rogue got out of the bed and quietly followed Storm out of the clinic.

"Now Rogue, I think it's getting a bit too far in there. Sleeping together…only half-clothed."

"Oh, C'mon, Storm, he has not shirt. No biggie. It's not like I'm naked, I'm fully clothed, nothings gonna happen. And why don't you stop watching my sexual activity and start watching Bobby's."

"That's the other thing we need to speak about," Storm sighed, "Have you seen his face? There's a big bruise on one of his cheeks."

"Maybe Kitty got violent in bed and gave it to him," Rogue hissed angrily.

"Funny you should bring up Ms. Pryde. She has an identical one on her cheek," Storm said stiffly.

"Point?" Rogue said.

"They claim that you gave it to them, and that all they were doing was studying together."

"Studying?" Rogue growled, "Yeah, maybe the human body of the opposite sex, other then that they aren't getting any work done."

"I'm going to have to ask you to sleep in your own bed, Rogue," Storm sighed, "Bobby says you've been doing lots of things with Warren. And I'm not exactly sure I like what he's told me."

"What? That bastard!" Rogue snapped.

"Language, young lady," Storm interrupted.

"That selfish dumbass cheated on me with that…skank, and you get mad at me?" Rogue screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me!" Storm shouted, "Use that language again and I swear…"

"You'll what?" Rogue muttered, "Kill me? Well go ahead, that's exactly why I was trying to jump off the roof in the first place…"

"I thought you…fell," Storm stuttered.

"Yeah, I did, after Warren stopped me from jumping, and Bobby pushed me."

"I wasn't aware that…" Storm trailed.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things you aren't aware of," Rogue headed back to the clinic, "Like how to leave a girl the fuck alone." She slammed the door behind her and raced to Warren's side, unable to hold back tears.

"Rogue…" he whispered, pulling her tightly against his chest, cradling her in his arms.

"I hate him, Warren, I hate him so much," Rogue sobbed, "I _was_ in love with that…asshole."

"C'mon," Warren whispered, "Don't cry, sweetie, don't cry." He held her close, "He isn't worth it."

"He told Storm these lies and he…cheated on me with that…whore."

"I'm sorry," Warren said quietly.

"Warren?" Rogue wiped her tears, and looked up at him, gently running a finger along his jaw line.

"Yeah…" he smiled.

Rogue put her head back to his stomach, as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."

Warren didn't say anything for a second. Then he leaned and kissed her on her head, "I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my favorite chapter I've ever written. It's just amazing to me. But please, please, please review and I'll post more prettiness. This story will get more interesting. It's my favorite one I have going right now, so I'm having fun writing it.**

**R and R please. :D**

**Revenge: Is Sweet? Maybe Not**

Rogue quietly slipped into the dinning hall and began filling two plates up with food. She didn't talk to anyone, or look at anyone.

"Hey," a soft voice asked from behind her. She turned around, and stood face to face with Bobby.

"I'm sorry I told Storm those things," Bobby sighed, "OK?"

Rogue smirked, "No, Bobby, not okay." She walked past him, bumping his shoulder harshly. She left the kitchen and walked quietly back to the clinic. When she entered Hank was just getting ready for another injection.

"Hello boys," Rogue said, setting the food down on the table.

Warren simply smiled up at her, and Hank nodded in reply. She handed a plate to Warren and sat down next to him on the bed. Hank turned around with the needle. Rogue grabbed Warren's face, before he could eat, and pressed her lips tightly to his. Hank quickly worked, and was done in record time. Rogue waited a second, then pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm beginning to like injection time," Warren said, licking his lips.

"I bet you do," Rogue blushed.

"Alright, Rogue," Hank said, "Storm said she'd like you to go to her office, to speak."

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Not sure. I'd go find out," Hank said.

Rogue nodded, and reluctantly left Warren, and wandered out of the clinic. Hank packed up a few things, said his goodnight, and headed for the door.

"Sleep well," Hank whispered, before shutting the door behind him. Warren could have sworn he heard the faint _click_ of the lock. It suddenly was perfectly clear what Storm wanted to talk to Rogue about. They were trying to keep her out. Warren starred quietly at her untouched plate of food. He set his on top of hers. He wasn't going to eat without her.

He sat for a while in silence, wondering where she was, and how she was doing. He was really focusing on not starting to hyperventilate, because without her, everything turned back to how it was. Problems with his father, the cure, the other students, himself…

Everything came flying back. He needed Rogue. And he wasn't kidding.

He _needed_ her.

He heard footsteps outside his room, and froze for a second, hoping that just maybe, it was her. Coming to save him. But then, two people slowly came _through_ the door. One of them was Kitty, obviously from her show of gifts, but the other…

He froze further. Bobby Drake. Kitty slipped silently back out of the room, leaving the two men alone. Warren was already aware the big metal doors would not let sound _out._ Sure you could hear perfectly what was happening out there, but vise versa, it was not the same. It was as if nothing was happening in the clinic.

Bobby began pacing, and then stepped up to the food of the bed. "Worthington. I've been waiting forever to do this."

"Wh-at?" Warren asked, nervously. Bobby laughed to himself. Then he approached the other mutant, with a dark mischievous grin on his face…

Rogue entered Storm's office without a sound.

"Sit down, Marie."

Rogue obeyed, sitting in a chair across from Storm.

"I have nothing against you and Warren as a pair. You may see him all you like…from eight in the morning until nine at night."

"What?" Rogue hissed, jumping to her feet.

"Hank has locked the clinic doors on his way out; you may see Warren again in the morning. I just will not accept two students sleeping together, whether they really are just sleeping, or not."

"We weren't doing anything, Storm!" Rogue growled.

"Probably not-" Storm sighed.

"No- not probably. All we were doing was spending time with each other. That's it."

"For now," Storm said, "But what about later, when you get more intimate?"

"So what?" Rogue said, walking to the door, "Just because your to bitchy to have somebody, does not mean you gotta ruin it for everyone else."

"If you use that language one more time…" Storm threatened.

"Then…?" Rogue spat. "You're one of the reasons I was on that roof. You and your rules. You cannot control us, Storm. Not even if you tried your hardest. We aren't just raindrops, and parts of the weather, that will obey your every command. So stop trying."

Rogue sped out of the office and down the hall. She barely made it to the clinic doors, before she was sobbing hysterically, the salty tears staining her cheeks. She collapsed to the floor, and wished she had his arms around her, to hold her, and keep her safe.

She couldn't make it without him. She'd die.

She wished she could just hear his soft breathing, or his calming voice, through the big metal doors. But they were too strong to let sound out. But she knew even if he could not comfort her, she could comfort him. He'd be able to hear her from the outside.

So she pressed her wet cheek to the door, and slowly began to speak…

Warren winced at the pain, at another hit. His bed was overturned, the food splattered, the machinery knocked down, into big broken piles. Everything covered with a melting layer of ice. Bobby had him against the wall, his fists coming again and again. Sometimes his foot ramming into Warren's legs, or groin. A few days ago, when he was on the roof, this was what he'd wished for. Pain. Suffering. Death.

But now, knowing that _she_ was alive and loved him, that was the last thing on his mind. Bobby punched him hard on his cheek. Warren could feel his body loosing blood, fast. But he took a deep breathe, summoned his strength, and thought of his love. His girl.

Then, as if angels heard his prayer, he heard her voice…

"I'm sorry I can't be with you, there. I love you. Warren. I love you _so_ much."

Rogue pulled away from the door, sighing, waiting for something else for her to say. Something he'd want to hear.

She smiled, and again spoke.

"I think we should leave this place," he heard her say, "Once your better."

Bobby punches seemed harder. As if the words that had inspired love in Warren, had inspired hate in the Iceman.

"I think if we can just get away from this world…"

Warren tried his hardest to listen to her voice, but with every blow, he was slipping further and further into unconsciousness. Bobby started grunting, as his fists hit harder, and harder.

Suddenly, unable to handle it any longer, Warren screamed. It was too much. Too painful. Too hard. It was the end, he felt. His scream almost shook the room, but he couldn't even hear himself.

He was focusing on a metal image of Marie. His angel was all he thought about…as he slowly died…

Rogue sighed; unable to speak any further, and broke into tears, tearing her face away from the door. But then, she heard it. As quiet as it was, barely there, she heard a scream. And in an instant, she realized it was Warren's. In a matter of seconds she was banging on the door, with so much power, she'd thought she might break through. He fists began to bleed, but she didn't stop. She kept going. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Kitty stumble down the hallway. She was at the girl in a second, grabbing her arms, absorbing her power, and just as fast, inside the room.

Warren was limp, against the wall, Bobby hand tightly around his neck. The room was destroyed. Rogue didn't waste a second to think. She had Bobby flung across the room, crashing into some of the glass cases, and had Warren tightly in her arms, in no time.

"Warren?" She asked frantically. No response. She pressed her head to his heart, and heard an ever faint beat. Her face froze. Her hands tightened.

Then, she laid Warren gently on the floor, and walked calmly over to Bobby…

Warren felt her arms around him, and it was like all of his senses snapped him back. Her smell, her touch, hearing her frantic call. It saved him. Hips eyes slowly creaked open, and he saw her, across the room, her hand tightly fashioned around Bobby's neck. He was turning pale, gasping for air, his legs dangling and squirming. Warren finally realized: she wasn't going to let go.

"Rogue…" Warren moaned. Rogue suddenly dropped the mutant in her hands and raced back towards him.

"Warren?" she squealed, "Oh-my-god WARREN!" Warren felt her tug him softly into her arms, and her lips on his. It felt so good to taste her, and feel her touch.

It was as if everything he'd just been through didn't exist. All that existed was them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is more, my faithful readers. Reviews are always welcome. **

**The Day After: The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow**

Rogue fought to keep her eyes open. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She'd been too busy fixing the medical clinic back up, and then convincing Storm that Warren would now be sleeping in her room, so she could watch him 24/7 and if she had a problem, Rogue would fix it. At this she clenched her fists. Storm didn't notice, but finally agreed to the proposal. Bobby had disappeared, sometime between Rogue practically killing him, and Hank arriving to assist her with Warren.

Rogue had helped Hank settle Warren into her bed, and set up the proper equipment Warren needed, which wasn't much. Just some oxygen in case, and all of his injections, too. Storm lectured her for almost thirty minutes about how there was no sexual activity, and then Rogue lectured her about how if she'd just shut up and let them be, none of this would have happened.

Rogue fixed up all of Warren's bruises, and sent the older mutants away, while she tended to his lower half. He was unconscious for all of this, and she was glad, because the awkwardness might have been too embarrassing. Rogue finally finished and went quickly to the bathroom to clean herself up a little. When she got back, Warren was awake.

"Hey," he whispered weakly. She smiled and walked to his side.

"I missed you," she leaned in and kissed him, for the longest time.

"I missed you too," he said, pulling her gently onto the bed.

"Warren," she pulled back, "Don't get too carried away. You body needs time to heal."

"My body is dying to be touched," he whined.

"Warren," Rogue said, grinning darkly, "Your body _will_ be touched. The second you're better, we're gone, and I promise you, first thing, we'll go to a motel."

"I don't care where we go," he said, "As long as I have you. And _your_ body"

"I didn't realize you were so…pervy," Rogue said.

"I didn't realize I was so _pervy_, either, but I guess that's what you do to me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there faster," Rogue sighed, running a finger along a cut on his arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…" he said, "That I didn't tell you every day…That I love you."

"I'm sorry that I ever tried to kill myself," Rogue said, "without meeting you first."

"I'm sorry that we're still talking," Warren said, "And not kissing."

"Something we agree on!" Rogue said, before pulling him into a long kiss. Rogue pulled away, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he said, not even noticing it before.

"I'll go get some good stuff," she said, "Now you're in a plain old room. Anyone will here your screams. Not as if matters. Drake seems to have disappeared into thin air."

"How unfortunate," Warren said sarcastically.

Rogue walked quietly down the hall, surprised to not see anybody lingering around the room. Warren had been quite popular as a mutant attraction the last couple days. Many students flocked around him, crying, like they knew him, or something. Rogue found it disgusting. _Little hypocrite posers_, she would think, _only sad when they think they've lost something_. She turned a corner, and heard the irritated voice of Kitty Pryde. The girl was turned away from Rogue, talking on her cell phone.

"Nothings going on here. You should come back. I miss you." Kitty leaned against the wall, but was still starring absently in the other direction.

"No, Rogue isn't worried. Why the hell would she be? I donno. Bobby, why should I ask? I don't care about how you feel. Well yes, but-" Kitty sighed, "No. She'll like kill me or something. Especially if she finds out I helped you get in there. Why? BECAUSE! If I hadn't gotten you in, Warren would be just fine. Well, better anyhow."

"I've never thought of it that way," Rogue said, smirking. Kitty jumped about ten feet in the air, and dropped her cell phone. Rogue could hear the faint yells of Bobby seeing if she was there.

"Rogue…" Kitty trailed, taking a step back.

"You know, you may not be so dumb after all," Rogue said, "I mean you were right about something. Now that I've come to the realization that it was really your doing, I will kill you. Yes. I will kill you if I _ever_," Rogue stepped forward, "_see you again_."

"I-" Kitty faltered.

"Scram Kitty-cat," Rogue growled.

Kitty took another step backwards, and ran into the wall, with a loud thump. Rogue chuckled, "Wait- one more thing." She yanked Kitty's shirt, and lifted her slightly off the ground. The young girl was too frozen to react. "Don't _ever_ touch my man again, or help anybody else do it. He's mine. If I catch you anywhere near him…"

"Well. I'll leave it at that," Rogue grinned, setting her down on her feet.

Rogue stepped hard on the cell phone, killing Bobby's voice, "Oops."

Then she turned and walked calmly down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bruised Lips: A Kiss Every Day, Bruised Cheeks: Bitches Get Smacked**

Warren woke up. Night had fallen, the stars casting light through the slightly open window. Rogue told him his wounds would heal better if they'd get some fresh air. He couldn't wait until his wings had grown fully, and he was up in the sky again. Rogue whispered something in her sleep, and snuggled closer to him. He put his arm protectively around her, and hand his hand gently through her dark brown hair. When his fingers brushed over the single white strand, he played with it for a second. It was times like these when he realized why he was still alive.

She was so beautiful and just plain adorable while she slept. Her quiet breathing filled his mind with soothing thoughts, and he wished that he could have it every night just like this. He knew she'd been tired from all the work the past day, but he'd already rested, so now it was time for him to sit, and stare at the one he loved.

"Injection time!" Hank said, with false joy, walking into Rogue's bedroom.

Rogue was sitting in a chair beside the bed, eating a large sandwich. Warren was just setting his empty plate down on the table next to the bed.

Rogue wiped her mouth and leaned in, Hank with the needle in his hand.

"Be gentle," Warren said.

Hank replied, "I will." Rogue kissed Warren deeply, and then pulled away.

"I was talking to Rogue," Warren said, "Not you. I've been getting' so many kisses, my lips are startin' to bruise!"

"And to think there are so many other places I could leave bruises!" Rogue remarked, simply to make Hank feel uncomfortable. It worked. He quickly escaped from the room, probably to go inform Storm of their erotic behavior.

"I've never thought of it that way," he whispered.

"Hey, you told me yesterday how badly you wanted to be touched!" Rogue said, laying a hand softly on his bare breast.

"Stop it, Rogue," he whined, "If you refuse to give me what I want, then stop teasing me!"

Rogue laughed, "Darn. I was having so much fun, too."

"Well I am depressed, from lack of sexual intercourse…"

"Yeah, well when did you have lots of that before?" Rogue asked, sarcastic.

"I never said I did…"

"You said you lacked it, and to lack it, you had to have it, which apparently you didn't, so you do not lack intercourse, you just think you do," Rogue said smartly.

"I knew I didn't just like you for your looks," he whispered, "You got a brain too."

"That and so much more," Rogue said darkly, "but you'll have to wait to see the rest of it." He glared at her angrily. She chuckled again and walked out the door, "Be right back!"

"Oh. Hey, Rogue."

Rogue did a double take at the girl standing before her. "Pryde."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rogue asked.

"Whatdaya mean?"

"You were heading for Warren's room…" Rogue gestured to the ajar door.

"I was just going to go visit him," Kitty said, trying to make up an excuse.

"What, do you want to steal him too?" Rogue snapped, "Well, bad news, he only likes smart girls."

"Then why is he dating you?" Kitty hissed, suddenly defensive.

"The proper question is, why isn't he dating you?" Rogue shot at her. Kitty said nothing. "Exactly."

Rogue shuffled rudely past the girl, but then paused and turned. "Oh, and next time you wanna 'visit' my boyfriend…"

Rogue smacked Kitty right across the cheek, the old bruise hardly gone yet.

"…Don't." Then she stormed down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Be In Love: Sucks Like Hell**

Warren sat quietly in bed, pondering where Rogue had gone to. He'd heard her having a fight with some female a ways down the hallway, but he hadn't understood who it'd been. Not until they entered his room.

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

Kitty blushed, "How are you?"

"Don't give me that crap."

Kitty looked hurt, "What crap?"

"Don't come in here, acting all sweet and angel-like. I already have my angel, and she's a hell of a lot better then your sorry ass."

"I'm sorry!" Kitty burst out.

"For?" Warren growled impatiently.

"What happened to you, I helped Bobby get in," she said, ashamed.

"Look, all I know is Drake messed with me, Rogue intervened, and he hasn't been seen sense. So you better scat before she comes back and starts taking her anger out on you."

"She already does that plenty," Kitty sighed.

"With good reason," Warren pointed out.

"I just…I love him."

"We talking about Drake?" Warren asked, curious.

"I loved him so much, but he loved _her_. So I just let him have his way with me, just to be close, even if for a second. He told me that it was just for personal reasons, there was nothing really there, and it was only because he couldn't touch Rogue."

"I got more and more angry at him, but I just couldn't voice it. I still can't."

"Excuse me?" somebody said from the door, "Am I interrupting something?"

Kitty jumped, upon seeing Rogue, "I-"

"Don't care. Leave. Now." Rogue snapped.

Kitty hurried past Rogue and stumbled down the hallway.

"She said she loves him," Warren whispered.

"Point?" Rogue asked.

"I know how it feels. To be in love, alone, without somebody responding with your feelings. I know the feeling," Warren sighed. Rogue raised her brow curiously.

"I never told you, I mean I was gonna, but…" He faltered, "I've loved you sense I first saw you. I was on that roof not only because of my father, and everything else, but because of you. I mean, it's not your fault, nothing is, but…I never thought you'd love me back."

"You never said anything," Rogue murmured.

"I didn't even think you knew who I wa-"

"I did," Rogue confirmed, "I was just…already taken."

"I should have told you," he said.

"We both should have said something," Rogue said comfortingly. "I love you, Warren…"

"I've always loved you…" he said.

"I always will," Rogue finished, kissing him gently on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**This fanfiction will be coming to a close soon, within the next chapter. I'm kinda sad, because I really liked this story, but maybe I'll get inspired and write a sequel? Anyways review and :D smile.**

**Getting Better**

Warren slowly got better as the weeks passed, and the two of them secretly planned their escape, their departure as soon as he was better. Rogue wanted to wait until his wings had grown back, and they were indeed growing fast. Everything seemed to be better. Warren continued to receive his injections, and kisses from Rogue, which to Hank's disinterest sometimes became more of makeout sessions. Kitty had disappeared, to Rogue's liking, and Warren's leg was almost good enough to where the injection every day wasn't necessary. Hank said maybe a few more days. The days passed much too quickly for the two in love, and they were both surprised one day, when Hank entered the room.

"You are done, my friend," he announced.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "With…?"

"Warren's leg is much healthier now. I'm afraid he may never quite have the feeling back in it, and might possibly need a crutch, or helping hand, but he may get up whenever he feels necessary, and walk, with assistance."

"So, no more medical treatment?" Rogue asked, squeezing Warren's hand.

"Not for Warren," Hank sighed, proud of himself. Hank quietly left the room and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"Tonight?" Rogue asked. Warren smiled. He knew what she was talking about.

"Who's telling Storm?" Warren asked.

"I will," Rogue sighed, "But first, we should take a stroll around the gardens, think?"

He nodded. Rogue gently helped him up, and supported his leg, by getting him to lean on her. It was harder then they'd imagined, but neither seemed to notice as they walked down the hall, gazing into each other's eyes.

Rogue held on tight, and Warren managed to only stumble once, with help. Rogue could tell he was ecstatic to be up, out of bed.

When they got outside, they picked the perfect spot and laid down in the grass. Warren starred absently up at the sky.

"I see a dog."

Rogue smiled, "I see a heart."

"Who's heart?" Warren whispered.

"Yours," Rogue murmured, "That's why it's in the sky. It's the heart of an angel, sitting in the clouds."

"And where's your heart?" Warren asked.

"You tell me," Rogue said, "You're the one who has it." Warren leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"How's it going?" a voice asked from a view feet away. They both pulled away and focused their eyes on the woman standing there.

"Hey Storm," Rogue stood up, "Everything's fine."

"Hank said you two had disappeared out here. I don't want to disturb you, I was just wondering if Warren felt better."

"I do," Warren confirmed.

"And actually, I need to talk to you for a second," Rogue said, grabbing Storm's arm and gently pulling her around the corner.

"Yes?" Storm asked.

"Warren and I want to leave. It's not that we don't love it here, but it's our time to go out on our own and see the world. Just be together, without interruptions."

"How will you take care of him? Pay rent?" Storm asked, trying to be helpful not disproving.

"Warren has enough money to support us. And I've been the one taking care of him for the past while, only me really, now that we don't need the daily injection from Hank. It's just our time, Storm."

"Alright Rogue," Storm sighed, "Just make sure you say your goodbyes."

"Thanks Storm," Rogue whispered, giving her a brief hug, then running off to Warren to tell him the good news.


	11. Chapter 11

**SOOOO sorry for the wait, guys. I've just been having issues, but I DID Get inspired! For this fic. There probably won't be a sequel, but this one will have a good amount more to go, and I realized I haven't lived up to my biggest foreshadowing yet, so that'll be coming. R and R. Sorry for the shortness.**

**Boxes of Crap are Heavy**

"This is a nice apartment," Warren said, coming back out of the bedroom. Rogue gave him a grunt and a nod as dropped another box on the carpet.

"If those things are so heavy, I could help," he said walking towards her.

"No, Warren. You are being _unhurt _over there in the corner. No carrying boxes. I already explained this."

"But you look like you're in pain and it's not fair for you to carry everything in."

"It's fair because you cannot walk."

"I can fly."

"You don't have wings."

"They'll be back soon. They're kinda growing back."

"As of now," Rogue dropped another box, "They aren't there, hence no fly-ie, hence no help-ie."

"Well I don't want you to wound yourself."

"Darling, shut up and go stand over there," Rogue said, "I'm almost done."

"I love you Sweetie," he said, leaning against the wall.

"I love you too," Rogue said, "I just don't love all the crap that comes with you."

"I could he-"

"Shut up," she said, "Not another word out of you, or nothing is happening tonight."

"How hard is it gonna be with my leg?" he asked.

"I'll just be on top," Rogue said, "Or I'll just give you a blow job." He could tell she was teasing him with the second part. Evil girl.

"OK! We are officially moved in," Rogue said, closing the door behind her.

"I think we should set up the bed first," he suggested.

"Aw," she smiled walking towards the bedroom, "My husband…the biggest horn-dog in the world."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short fluff. That's all there is (fluff) until I get to the end with my big climax and all. But anyways, enjoy, review, and to correct a reviewers thinking, Rogue and Warren are not married. They might get married, not sure yet, but they aren't at this second.**

**Who's Tired?**

Rogue was lying, half asleep, in Warren's arms.

Warren ran his fingers down and across her bare back, tracing patterns. Rogue groaned, opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Warren, honey, I know your still all hyper about finally getting to get some action, or whatever, but you need to go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," he sighed, "Would you like me to go somewhere else?"

"No," Rogue whispered, "Just try. I'm tired; I've done a lot today."

"I offered to help."

"Warren," Rogue said, meaning to sound angry, but too tired to do so.

"Alright, alright. Sleep now."

To Rogue's liking, and Warren's surprise, he actually did manage to fall asleep, but sure enough, when Rogue opened her eyes, he was already dressed, in the kitchen making breakfast. She quietly walked out to the apartment's tiny kitchen area and starred for a long while at him, cooking.

"Nice apron," she said, eyeing the pink apron he happened to be wearing.

"Morning, sweets, and I think so too. Pink is just my color," Warren said, just as sarcastic as her.

"Well actually, it's kinda hot on you," she jumped up on the counter. "But there many things that are hot on you, like nothing for example."

"Last was amazing," he said, dumping some eggs on a plate and handing it to her. He reached down into an open box and pulled out a fork. He tossed it to her and worked on the bacon he had sizzling.

"I think there will be a repeat of last night very, very soon," Rogue said in agreement. "But I gotta find a job, and you have to make sure you stay safe so you can heal."

"I'm as healed as I will be," he said, "You gotta stop being paranoid."

"Look, Bobby just disappeared, God knows where he went."

"You worry too much," Warren said, kissing her on the cheek and sticking some bacon on her plate.

"Just promise you'll take it easy."

"Fine, I promise," Warren said, "And you don't have to get a job, I got the money."

"I won't get a job, if you really promise to take it easy," she said.

"Agreed," He said, "And I wanna take a shower this morning, so can you help me?"

"You just want me naked," Rogue said.

"Always babe."


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a shorty, but it has some good stuff in it. Reviews please!**

**A Blade**

The next night, Rogue woke up to a loud crash. She was her feet in seconds, throwing a robe over her body. Warren had awoken to, but he stayed in bed.

"Wait!" he whispered, slowly climbing out of bed.

"Stay here," she ordered, slipping out into the hallway. As she crept along the wall, she came across a table, with a vase of flowers on top of it. She grabbed the vase and continued towards the living room. She spotted a few dark figures moving about, and without thought, she threw the face and hit one right on the head. He went down, but the loud crash alerted the rest of the men of her whereabouts.

She was being held in seconds, two hands holding her arms harshly behind her back. A light flipped on.

"So, Roguie, I missed you." Bobby Drake. Rogue was only half surprised. She realized that Pyro, Peter and Kitty were with him. Peter was the one holding her.

"Give her to Kitty, and go find her bratty boyfriend," Bobby ordered, as Peter shoved Rogue into Kitty's grasp. "Now, sweetie," Bobby said, addressing Rogue, "You have to options…one involves Warren living, and the other does not. You know, I never felt it fair that you left me for that son of a bitch, so it's time to pay back the favor.

Warren was dragged out, and Pyro began to beat him.

"So, be with me, and he'll survive," Bobby ran his finger along her chin, "Or don't and he'll die."

"How about you either go away or a kill you," Rogue suggested, "I like those choices better."

"Kitty, keep a hold of her, while I have a bit of fun with Mr. Worthington," Bobby commanded walking over to Warren. Pyro stepped back and helped Peter to hold him.

Kitty froze. "No. Why don't you hold her, since you're apparently in love with her?!" Kitty growled, dropping her hold on the female mutant. Rogue sprang at Bobby, knocking all four men over in the process. She scrambled to her feet, but stilled as a sharp blade was held at Warren's throat.

**Gasp! Cliffhanger!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter; however there is a **_**very**_** short epilogue that will come next. Reviews as always, thanks.**

**A Promise: That Is Kept**

"Move and he dies," Bobby threatened.

"Why are you doing this?" Rogue demanded.

"Because, you should be mine," Bobby answered.

"I'm not a piece of property," Rogue remarked.

"You are now," Bobby hissed.

Rogue noticed Kitty had disappeared. "What about Pryde, she likes you."

"She was entertainment. Pure fun, and now I'm done with her and I'm moving on to regain what I should have never lost."

"Which apparently was your mind," Somebody said from behind Bobby. He barley had to time to turn around before Kitty was on top of him, throwing her fists madly. She jumped off once Bobby's comrades raced towards her, and sprang at Peter, knocking him to the floor. Rogue took care of Pyro, picking up another vase and _accidentally_ letting it slip through her fingers.

Rogue grabbed the knife, which had been at Warren's throat, and fallen to the floor. She pointed it directly at Bobby.

"I told you," she said, barley a whisper, "That if you ever touched him again, I'd kill you. And guess what buddy, I keep my promises."

"You won't do it," Bobby challenged.

"Your right, I won't," Rogue said, "Kitty will." She handed the weapon to the younger mutant. Kitty accepted the weapon and with a mischievous grin, leaned over Bobby.

**You can decide what Kitty does to Bobby. Have fun. Be creative.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the final part. I know it's short, I am sorry. It will have "my biggest foreshadowing" in it, for those of you who were wondering what I was talking about when I spoke of it before (or if you were wondering about the title).**

**Epilogue**

"Honey, we're home," Rogue said, walking into her house, Kitty following behind.

"Hey girls," Warren said, "How'd it go?"

"Well," Rogue smiled, "You're gonna be a dad!"

"That's…" Warren faltered, to happy to speak, and brought Rogue into a long kiss.

"I'm gonna go to my room," Kitty said, "Give y'all some alone time."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be _a father_," Warren sighed.

"You'll be a great dad," Rogue said, "I just know it!"

**Although it's short, it's totally review-able. So review please : )**


End file.
